Chiles Rellenos
by chiiocullen
Summary: Bien dice el dicho...la Curiosidad mato al gato, Y Edward lo entendio muy tarde...sabia que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no estaba bien, pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte...-Asi Alice, lo tomas desde la base hasta la punta...


**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la "historia" es mía…

* * *

Para Mi querida pervertida amiga Patty, feliz cumple atrasado…3

* * *

—¿Y tú ya lo has hecho así?

―¡Claro!, montones de veces Alice.

―¿En serio?, me parece algo difícil…

―No lo es tanto…digamos que es "Cosa de Coger" practica.

—Pero es que ese picorsito que sientes en la mano cuando lo agarras…

—¡Oh vamos Alice! No es cosa del otro mundo

—Ok, tratare, pero repite el proceso de nuevo…

—Ok, lo tomas con tu mano, lo recorres despacio…siente la textura, despacio, deleitándote con la suavidad, mueves lentamente la pielecita que lo cubre, mueves la yema de tus dedos a lo largo y ancho, hasta que encuentres la posición correcta, lo _coges _con un poco mas de fuerza…

—¡Espera! ¿Estás segura de que es necesario recorrerlo con los dedos?

—Claro Alice, recuerda que es una experiencia en la que ambos deben disfrutar, por eso debes esforzarte…Ok, recapitulemos, cuando veas que está lo suficientemente "_caliente"_…

—Si eso ya lo entendí Bella, me decías que lo cojo con fuerza, ¿Y después?

—Te decía, que cuando lo tengas bien cogido con la mano, lo debes palpar lentamente hasta que estés segura de que este bien "caliente", debes tener cuidado con la punta o cabeza, es una zona muy sensible, ya sabes con el calor…

—Si lo sé, Rose me dijo algo de eso, que tenía que tener cuidado con la cabeza…

—Sí, porque es el área más sensible un mal movimiento y sale el "relleno" antes de tiempo…

—Bueno al parecer voy entendiendo todo muy bien, espero poder hacerlo bien para que Jasper lo disfrute y se sienta orgullosa de mí…

—¡Oh Alice! Ten por seguro que le gustara lo que hagas, y que después de eso te amará aun más, eso es algo contra lo que los hombres no pueden luchar…

—Espero que tengas la boca llena de razón.

—Y de otras cosas Alice, en fin, a mi me gusta más cuando tiene las venas marcadas, el sabor y la textura son más ricos…

—¡Oh si! Mamá me dijo que a papá lo disfruta más cuando tienes las venas marcadas…

—Te lo dije Alice, bien, sigamos, después en la cabeza veras un pequeño orificio, mmm de imaginarlo se me hace agua la boca…

—¡Bella! Continua tengo que hacerlo hoy para Jasper

—Bien aguafiestas, decía que en la punta esta el orificio por donde saldrá el "relleno" por decirlo de alguna manera, esta es una parte muy importante Alice, porque es el momento culminante, en el que más se disfruta…

—Bien creo que lo he entendido todo…

—Sí, parece que si…

—Oye, pero, ¿No te molesta la sensación de tenerlo en tus manos?, ya sabes el picorsito ese puede ser muy potente…

—No Alice, para nada, a mi el picorsito de después me parece una sensación muy placentera…

—Bella querida, debo decir que se nota que eres una experta…

—¡Claro! A Edward le encanta que se lo haga…

En ese momento ya no pude mas, mi mente no dejaba de evocar las imágenes que sugerían las palabras de mi amada esposa, entre a la cocina de mi casa, ambas estaban sentadas en la barra, se giraron y me sonrieron…

—Bien Bella, yo me voy, he aprendido bien hoy, adiós Edward-dijo mi hermana Alice mientras salía de la cocina, me gire hacia mi esposa quien sonreía como el gato Cheshire…

—Oye Bella, tu nunca me has hecho eso…-dije mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y la apegaba a mí, pasando mis brazos por su espalda…

—¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?¿Como que no te he hecho eso?¿Que comiste ayer amor?-dijo mi esposa ampliando su sonrisa…

—Chiles Rellenos…, espera ¿Estabas hablando de chiles rellenos con Alice?

—Claro amor, ¿Tu que me entendiste?-dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa picara…

_Debo tener un Pent House para mi solo en el infierno…_

—Nada amor, yo sabía que estabas enseñando a Alice como hacer chiles rellenos…

—Bien me alegro, ¿sabes? yo justo ahora tengo otras cosas en mente, y eso te incluye a ti, crema para batir y…

—¿Me enseñaras a hacer pasteles?

* * *

**Yo se que Ustedes no son malpensadas y que todas sabían que Bella hablaba de Chiles rellenos…^^...¿Les gustaria un segundo cap para ver de que hablaba Bella con lo de la crema y Edward?**

Porfa si les gusto dejen un rev…:)))


End file.
